Yamanaka Ino
by big bih buh
Summary: Minha vida resumiu-se a essa floricultura, que eu não posso ferir, nem amar, porque sempre estará vazia. Só eu. Porque eu causei danos irreparáveis." POV Ino.
1. I

**Drabbles Yamanaka Ino **Prólogo

A Naruto Fanfic, Ino, Drama/General. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

"_Depois pensemos, crianças adultas, que a vida  
Passa e não fica, nada deixa e nunca regressa,  
Vai para um mar muito longe, para o pé do Fado,  
Mais longe que os deuses."_

(Fernando Pessoa)

Sabe quando você planeja milhões de coisas e, no final, você acaba por não realizar boa parte daquilo que sonhou? Sim, aposto que muitas pessoas sabem disso. Outras, não. Sortudas são essas, que não conhecem o sabor da decepção. Do pesar de decepcionar-se consigo mesmo. Esse tipo de decepção contribui com o assassinato da esperança e da auto-estima. Eu sei bem como é isso. Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, tenho 25 anos, e estou presa a uma rotina a qual eu mesma me prendi. Por medo. Medo de que meus princípios e desejos fossem destruídos. Engraçado. Eu que sempre fui uma pessoa forte e confiante, acabei presa a uma floricultura, uma casa vazia e ao silêncio da minha alma. Do meu coração.

-

-

N/a: Tipo, eu nem ia postar essa fic hoje, ia esperar LOB acabar; porém, assim que eu pensei nisso, morri de rir na frente do computador. Então, resolvi vir postar essa coisa logo, antes que o computador me ferre e quebre, ou pior... #olha pro computador com medo dele explodir#

**Bianca Bion. **


	2. N

**Drabbles Yamanaka Ino** Capítulo I 

A Naruto Fanfic, Ino, Drama/General. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

"_Pai, você foi o meu herói" _

(Pai – Fábio Jr.)

Desde pequena, eu sempre quis ser ninja, por influência do meu pai, Yamanaka Inoshi. Meu pai foi uma figura importante na minha vida. Meu exemplo, de onde eu tirava forças. Sempre que eu precisei, a imagem alegre e carinhosa do meu pai vinha-me à mente. Okay, não somente a dele, de outras pessoas também, mas a dele, com certeza, era marcante. Sempre achei legal vê-lo passeando pela sala, com os pés sujos de barro e com aquela armadura grande e pesada, antes do jantar, o que resultava em vários berros da parte da mamãe. Bem, a idéia de que eu fosse ninja também resultava nisso. Ela tinha medo que eu me machucasse, sempre fui muito protegida por minha mãe; porém, pela insistência do meu pai, eu consegui formar-me como gennin. Minha mãe conseguiu aceitar isso e sempre se orgulhou de minhas conquistas, e meu pai, bem, após um tempo, na época em que eu tinha 17 anos e ansiava me tornar jounnin, ele desistiu da carreira como ninja e ajudou minha mãe com a floricultura. Lembro que foi nessa época em que comecei a arrepender-me por ceder ao meu maior defeito: o egoísmo.

Um dos outros motivos para que papai abandonasse a carreira ninja foi uma doença que ele escondeu por um tempo considerável de mim e da minha mãe. Nessa época, eu tinha 17 anos e já era chunnin. Não andava mais com meu time, o velho time 10, formado por Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji e Saturobi Asuma. As múltiplas e diferentes personalidades formavam um grupo animado e unido, só Kami-sama sabe as confusões em que nos metíamos. Porém, nossa amizade acabou morrendo junto com a morte do nosso sensei, Asuma, e nossas ambições, medos e desejos se revelaram, formando cúpulas ao redor de nós, que impediam-nos de voltar a ser quem éramos. O velho time 10.

Estava numa missão de reconhecimento em Suna, quando recebi uma mensagem da minha mãe, mas não cheguei nem a abri-la. A missão estava correndo tão bem, que, por egoísmo, eu não quis abrir a carta. Eu sabia que ela trazia-me uma notícia ruim. Às vezes, quando você tem oportunidade, você consegue fugir das coisas ruins. Mas não por muito tempo.

A missão então foi um sucesso, porém, quando eu voltei para casa, soube que tinha perdido o enterro do meu pai, e que minha mãe tinha sido internada, com a morte dele. Lembro que na ocasião, sentei na frente do túmulo dele e passei o dia inteiro ali, tentando não chorar mais. Meu pai sempre esteve comigo nos meus momentos difíceis, o único que ficou ali do meu lado e nunca caiu, em memória a mim. E quando ele mais quis, eu não soube retribuir isso.

Tentei não me importar com isso, enquanto, no meu interior, estava destruída. Mas eu levantei e pensei que seria isso que ele quisesse. E que ele, um dia, haveria de me perdoar. Ganhei uma promoção e, logo depois, eu virei Jounnin. Segui em frente. Minha mãe morreu seis meses depois, devido a fragilidade a qual foi exposta, com a morte do meu pai. Ela realmente sofreu, e quando morreu, eu pude ver em seus olhos uma pontada de raiva. Eu sabia que minha mãe morreu sem me perdoar por não ter estado com meu pai.

-

-

N/a: Enfim, aqui está a atualização. Espero que não se incomodem pelos capítulos serem pequenos assim... #até parece que vai se importar# Obrigada a quem enviou comentários, não estou com saco para respondê-los agora,mas na próxima, sem falta! Eu acho... #sussurra#

**Bianca Bion. **


	3. O

**Drabbles Yamanaka Ino **Capítulo II

A Naruto Fanfic, Ino, Drama/General. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

"_E a dor é menor do que parece" _

(Clarisse – Legião Urbana)

Eu percebo, agora, que na vida, eu tive chance de amar. Eu tive a chance de ser feliz, uma dádiva que há muitos é dada, mas que poucos aproveitam. Eu sempre pensei que minha felicidade estava com Uchiha Sasuke, o menino frio e insensível da vila, que sempre me ignorava quando eu deseja um bom dia em tom de música, uma música alegre, onde eu prometia dedicar-me por inteira por ele. Porém, eu nunca observei que foi justamente esse sentimento que me cegou, e me fez perceber que a felicidade não está numa só coisa importante, mas sim em coisas pequenas e eternas.

Eterna. Haruno Sakura. Uma lembrança fixa da minha infância. Uma espécie de fantasma que desfilava pela vila, que sorria como se dissesse que tudo estava bem; mas que só eu posso ler. Eu sei que Sakura nunca estava bem; eu sei que ela sempre odiou aquele cabelo cor-de-rosa; eu sabia que ela tinha pena de muitas pessoas com quem falava, mas não permitia-se demonstrar isso, pois sentia que seria ter pena de si mesma. Eu sabia cada segredo e artimanha dela, afinal, não foi a toa que ela era minha melhor amiga; eu também sei que ela sabe tudo sobre mim, mesmo evitando-a a mais de seis anos, desde que virei chunnin. Ou melhor, desde que Sasuke havia desertado. Ela foi atrás dele, eu fiquei.

Acho que nunca perdoei-a por sentir esse amor incondicional pelo Uchiha. Por fazer tanto por ele, mesmo não recebendo retorno. Isso sim é amor, eu aprendi alguns anos depois. Abrir mão de tudo por uma pessoa; melhorar por ela. Isso sim. Mas mesmo assim, nunca a perdoei por ter preferido um garoto a mim. Enquanto Sakura saia correndo atrás de Sasuke, eu havia mergulhado nas minhas ambições. Não a tive ao meu lado quando mais precisei, pois ela estava atrás dele. Só dele. Porém, eu sabia que muitas coisas impediam-na de estar ao meu lado como a amiga de quando éramos crianças. Eu só não entendia essas coisas. E até hoje não entendo; não entendo esse sentimento chamado orgulho.

Tal sentimento que permitiu-me recusar a amizade dela novamente, quando veio até mim conversar e pedir que voltássemos a ser amigas. Mas eu só olhei nos olhos dela e ignorei cada partícula do meu ser que desejava isso também. Até hoje não entendo o porquê de ter recusado. Hoje, aprendi que os maiores pilares de nossa vida são nossos amigos. Pela mesma pessoa que me ensinou o que era o amor de verdade. E um dos meus pilares eu perdi. Eu mesma o destruí, sem arrependimento.

-

-

N/a: sinceramente, ta confuso, mas eu gosto dessa fic! õ/ Por isso a deixarei aqui. Analla, ela se sente egoísta por não abrir a carta, porque ela estava tão feliz naquele momento que não queria que notícias ruins estragassem tudo, e ela sabia que essa notícia ruim era sobre o seu pai, então, não abrir a carta, foi como se o tivesse mandado se ferrar, entende?

**Obrigada pelas reviews **


	4. Final

**Drabbles Yamanaka Ino** Terceiro capítulo/Epílogo 

A Naruto Fanfic, Ino, Drama/General. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto

Eu nunca pensei que Nara Shikamaru fosse voltar para minha vida, após o time 10 ser desmanchado. Ele foi um dos que mais se tocou com a morte de Asuma e soube que, depois, ele auxiliou bastante Kurenai com a pequena Mayumi, a filha deles, mas sem tomar o lugar do pai de verdade dela. Quando encontrava-os pela rua, percebia os olhares de Shika sobre mim, me analisando cuidadosamente, como ele sempre fizera. Eu sabia que ele queria saber de mim, pois nunca havia me visto assim. Ele não acreditou que eu mudaria tanto, mas essa fuga do trajeto já estava nos planos dele. Claro, como meu melhor amigo, Shikamaru sempre soube tudo de mim.

Lembro da primeira vez que o vi. Eu tinha 3 anos e estava brincando no parquinho, quando ele aproximou-se e deixou-se cair no banco que tinha lá, observando a paisagem, com a maior e habitual cara de sono dele. Eu já sabia que Shikamaru existia, porque seus pais sempre o levavam para minha casa, para brincarmos e assim, eles aproveitaram para colocar o papo em dia; porém, eu nunca havia brincando com ele desde então, porque sempre achei esquisito aquele menino de cabelos presos em rabo-de-cavalo. Virei-me e ordenei, em alto em bom som que ele me acompanharia sempre, me obedecendo. Ninguém diria que ele cumpriu isso tão bem. Só que com o passar do tempo, eu que passei a depender dele, como meu porto-seguro. Eu sabia que Shika sempre estaria lá para tudo.

Entramos no mesmo time e juntos mais Chouji e Asuma, passamos por poucas e boas. Adorávamos aquele grupo, era quase uma segunda família. Sempre quando terminávamos o treino, Asuma nos levava para comer em algum lugar. Era o nosso mestre e sempre o admiramos, apesar de termos nos assustado com sua pose de durão justo no primeiro dia. Logo ele ficou louco com os "três pirralhos malucos" no pé dele.

Acho que posso definir minha vida como antes e depois da morte do nosso sensei. Antes, tudo costumava ser colorido e feliz. E depois... bem, todos nós sofremos com as mudanças. Eu fiquei mais forte e ambiciosa, Shikamaru caiu na depressão e no sentimento de que deveria ajudar a família dele, e Chouji também foi embora. Acho que o maior desejo de nosso mestre, nós não realizamos: ficar sempre juntos. Como um time de verdade.

Passei 4 anos sem falar com eles, onde, aos poucos, fomos parando de nos encontrar, e passando a fazer missões individuais. Simplesmente... nos esquecemos um dos outros. Eu, pelo menos. Foi então que veio a surpresa. Reencontrei Shikamaru numa missão em grupo, para o país do Trovão. Ele não parecia ter mudado nada, a não ser pelo seu porte desleixado ter se tornado mais confiante, seus traços faciais pareciam envelhecidos pelas tragédias da vida, mas, ainda assim, eu podia ver o seu típico sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ele sempre dava quando eu começava a reclamar de algo. E, como naquela vez, não era exceção. Ele virou-se na minha direção e caminhou até mim. Podia perceber no modo como andava e, como suas mãos tremelicavam, que ele tentava esconder a sua felicidade por me ver. Shikamaru sempre foi uma pessoa estranha. Mas ainda era aquela pessoa estranha que me fazia sorrir de uma forma verdadeira.

Depois, iniciamos uma conversa sem nexo, sobre o que andamos fazendo nesse espaço de quatro anos. Mas ambos sabíamos que era só uma desculpa para tentar voltar ao belo e alegre passado, mas, apesar de ter sido uma boa e longa conversa, não nos falamos muito depois disso. E por mais que eu fosse conversar com ele, por mais que eu o procurasse, Shika estava mais monossilábico do que antes. Sentia-me mal e dei por entender que não queria mais nada comigo. Desisti e continuei a missão, sem dirigir qualquer tipo de palavra a Shikamaru. Se era isso que ele queria, que tivesse então.

Tudo correu bem, pois eu não deixei que isso me afetasse. Eu, sempre firme e forte, não ia cair por causa de uma pessoa. Tantas já saíram de minha vida, que estava um tanto acostumada. Shika só seria mais uma. Estava conformada, até o dia em que tive que sair para investigar sozinha. Nesse dia, o Nara ofereceu-se para ir comigo, mas eu neguei veemente. Não pensei que algo de ruim aconteceria; eu confiava em mim. Eu era um shinobi tão bom quanto ele, não havia o que temer.

Mas havia. Não fiquei atenta e acabei cercada por vários ninjas inimigos, justamente os quais estávamos investigando. Eles queriam saber sobre o nosso plano e estavam querendo me levar com eles, para mandar a equipe embora da vila da Nuvem. Eu resisti e tentei lutar contra eles, mas eram muito fortes; quando eu vi a minha salvação. Shikamaru estava ali para salvar-me. Chegou ordenando coisas para os mercenários de forma normal, suave, fazendo-os rirem de nós. Eles então tiraram onda e, a última coisa da qual me lembro, hoje, é de ver Shikamaru formando selos com as mãos, enquanto meus olhos fechavam, tornando a cena escura e confusa.

Quando acordei no hospital, eu recebi a péssima notícia. Shikamaru não havia resistido, após o combate e faleceu. Dizem que eu tive uma taquicardia e desmaiei, tendo que ser estabilizada novamente. Eu não acreditava. Era demais para mim. Mais uma vez eu tinha estragado tudo. E dessa vez uma coisa importante. Dessa vez eu senti muito quando uma pessoa saiu da minha vida. Mesmo após tanto tempo sem vê-lo, ele sempre continuou sendo o meu porto-seguro. Meu melhor amigo. Meu "algo mais". Em tão pouco tempo percebi quantas saudades eu sentiria dele.

Após a morte de Shikamaru, deixei de atuar como ninja e retomei o trabalho da família. Aqui, na floricultura do fim da rua, eu conto minhas angustias e lições que aprendi com as desgraças da minha vida para os fantasmas, que deslizam em minha frente, silenciosa e vagarosamente, como que para atormentar-me mais ainda. Neles estão Sakura, meu pai, minha mãe, Shika, Chouji, Asuma, meu egoísmo, minha teimosia e o orgulho. Minha vida resumiu-se a fantasmas, que, infelizmente, não vão tomar forma e sentar-se ao meu lado para conversar sobre o que eu fiz durante o dia. Hoje eu percebo tudo o que fiz. Dei razão aos meus sentimentos e deixei-os tomarem conta de mim.

Minha vida resumiu-se a essa floricultura, que eu não posso ferir, nem amar, porque sempre estará vazia. Só eu. Porque eu causei danos irreparáveis.

Eu sou Yamanaka Ino. A dona da floricultura no fim da rua, que não vê suas próprias plantas crescerem. Eu só fico revivendo cada momento, cada esperança, porque eu não posso voltar. Porque os únicos sentimentos que preciso para isso, me faltam.

-

-

N/a: sabe, tinha mais um capítulo, mas eu resolvi juntar tudo e terminar logo essa fic. Ela estava atormentando minha paciência por estar tão mal formulada. Mas eu gosto muito dessa fic e ela será importante para meus futuros projetos. Obrigada a quem acompanhou õ/


End file.
